


Stolen Moments

by mansikka



Series: Falling Into Place [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: After their first real date, Nico and Levi steal some moments together during their working day.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) _All The Details_ has turned into a series! Here's part two. Enjoy :)

Levi wakes with a start after a couple of hours of sleep, palm pressed against his racing heart as his eyes adjust to the dark. His evening, his first date with Nico rushes back at him. Levi replays every moment they spent together carefully to think over with an increasingly bigger smile. Though self-doubt soon comes to call making him question everything.

 _Did I laugh too loud?_ Levi asks himself, burrowing further beneath his comforter _. Was I too quick to answer? Did every word I said sound as stupid out loud as it now does in my head?_ Levi's lips are still bruised from Nico's kisses, and he can still taste his smile. His skin hums in memory of the brush of Nico's palms over his back. The whole evening was perfect from start to finish, even as he replays it. But what happens now?

Levi's phone buzzes on the nightstand stopping his thoughts from spiraling. He snatches it up in hope, sure no one but Nico could be messaging him at this time. His heart thrums and his breath catches for reading and rereading Nico's message, all the tension from his body dropping. _“Can’t sleep. Can’t stop thinking about you. When can I see you?”_

Levi smiles, checking the time again as he thinks about answering. What is he supposed to say? Though his first priority is changing Nico's name in his contacts like he'd meant to do earlier. Instead of the _Nico Kim_ that Nico so formally typed in himself, Levi deletes the surname and replaces it with a heart instead. He blushes for it but keeps it, thinking about what to say.

 _"In a few hours,"_ Levi replies, wondering how Nico feels about emojis. He adds a smiley face before continuing with, _"maybe we could have lunch?"_

 _"Hi,"_ comes back straightaway. _"I didn't mean to wake you.”_

_“I was already awake, don't worry.”_

_“I'd love to have lunch with you. I don't know if we'll be able to line up our breaks. But that would be good.”_

_"Or just coffee?"_

_"I'd say we could meet for breakfast, but maybe that's too soon?"_

Nico's own self-doubt is palpable through his message; at least, Levi decides it is. He curls up on his side grabbing his glasses so he can read the screen better.

_"It's not. But I'm on at seven. What about you?"_

_"Not until nine. Maybe not breakfast, then."_

_"But we'll make time,"_ Levi says, determined to, even if he isn't sure how. _"I really enjoyed last night."_

 _Too formal?_ Levi asks himself, watching as Nico types.

_"Me too. I've been thinking about it for weeks now."_

_"Us going out?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Yes_ , Levi thinks, remembering all the dates he's dreamt up a hundred times over already. _"Me too."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Of course,"_ Levi writes, telling himself not to be smug for Nico wanting his reassurance. _"It's not like I could think about anything else."_

_"You were thinking about me?"_

Okay, so _now_ Levi is feeling a little smug. _"Yes. A lot. Maybe too much."_

_"I don't know if I'd say too much… I like that you're thinking about me."_

Levi massages his cheeks for how hard he's smiling, sure he's never getting back to sleep. _"I like that you're thinking about me too."_

A long line of emojis follow that make Levi turn his face into his pillow, trying to work out how he's got to this moment in his life. But he'll take it, even if it feels like he's constantly distracted, like there isn't room in his brain for anything else. But before he has to think about how to respond again, Nico is typing. Levi stares at the screen waiting for him to finish. 

_"I'm sorry; you should be sleeping. You're working soon."_

_"So are you."_

_"Not as soon as you. Try to sleep? I'll see you in a few hours, Levi."_

_"Okay,"_ Levi types, _"you too. But you know, you can message me any time. I'd like you to."_

_"Even when you're supposed to be sleeping?"_

_"Especially then."_

More emojis follow, Levi's eyes lingering over every heart and kiss. He types back just as many, adding a, _"see you soon, Nico,"_ to the end of it.

He runs his thumb over the thumbs up and heart that follow, and tries to convince himself back to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning."

Levi startles for the loud voice in his ear, straightening up from where he's leaning against a work station waiting for results. "Oh. Hi."

Nico tilts his head with that knowing smile that makes Levi's heart flutter, not breaking eye contact as he straightens up the stethoscope around Levi's neck. "Busy morning?"

Nico is wearing his favorite jacket again, and Levi thinks it's become _his_ favorite to see on him. The shirt is new though, or at least, Levi hasn't seen it before. It's a navy button-down that looks really, really good on him. Enough to shift Levi's focus from his horrible morning so far.

"A little. Yes," Levi says, waving towards the computer screen. "There was an early RTA. A couple of fatalities. We're taking someone up for surgery when I get this back."

"Are you okay?"

The concern in Nico's voice is almost his undoing. Levi's head is in pieces from watching two patients crash one after another, and knowing a third will probably lose a leg. The emergency room had been chaos when the patients were brought in, and his pulse is still racing. It was probably only for a few minutes in total, but being stuck in the midst of it all and feeling helpless, Levi feels like hours have passed.

"Yes. I think so."

"Are you sure?"

Nico clutches at his lab coat and tugs gently so Levi won't look away. Levi decides that even if there are patients or staff around, he will take the comfort he thinks is being offered. He drops his forehead against Nico's shoulder and counts five seconds before straightening up, relieved to see his smile.

"I will be. Thank you."

Nico stares back, and Levi gives him a smile in reassurance, nudging against his arm. This is _good_ ; Levi has never really felt the need to lean on anybody, but now that it's an option for him, he likes it a _lot_.

"Okay. Well, I guess I should see where I'm needed," Nico says, though only crowds closer. Levi steadies himself with his hand curled around the edge of the station for the flutter Nico's closeness puts in his stomach. "I'll come find you though. Later?"

Levi nods, distracted only for the bleep from the monitor telling him his results are ready. Though Nico's hands are then squeezing his waist for the briefest of moments before he's winking and turning away. Levi watches until Nico disappears behind paramedics wheeling in a gurney, then tells himself he's here to _work_.

* * *

It's a hard morning. Levi is frustrated already because of the crash, but every patient whose chart he's clutched in his hands seems impossible to deal with. They aren't really, but each case is complicated and there are no breaks in between. He eats lunch in a few hurried mouthfuls already rushing back to work as yet another disaster is brought in, grabbing a paper cup of water to gulp down as he does.

Mid-afternoon there is a lull he intends to take full advantage of. Levi ducks his head intent on not making eye contact with anyone as he pours two coffees, quickly sealing on their lids. He seeks out Nico, finding him sat going through a stack of paperwork he doesn't look too thrilled about doing, a pen shaken between his fingers as he thinks about his work.

Levi stalks up behind him, leaning over his shoulder as he puts the coffee down carefully not to spill it. "Hey."

"Hey," Nico says as he jolts in surprise, leaning back against Levi's chest before he moves to lean next to him on the desk. "How's it going?"

"It isn't the best day," Levi says, taking a grateful sip of his coffee. "But I think maybe it's calming down now? I hope, anyway."

"Don't jinx it," Nico says, laughing, closing his eyes and sagging as he drinks.

"How about your day?" Levi asks, thinking Nico looks tired. He shouldn't really feel like preening because that might be because of _him_.

"Good. Real good. In fact," Nico adds, tugging on Levi's lab coat, "I arranged that shift swap if you're still good for… you know. Staying over? I wanted to come find you to tell you, but I know you were pretty swamped."

"I can't wait," Levi says, his bad morning dulled for the thought of it; enough to let his eyes drop to Nico's mouth in anticipation of all the kisses he's expecting. Nico smiles in response, tangling their fingers together until a nurse walks by.

"Me neither. I'll make sure I have in everything we need."

There is no need for Levi's stomach to be twitching quite as much as it is for the insinuation in the look Nico gives him. But it is, and Nico seems to know about it for the teasing in his smile.

"I'm… looking forward to it."

"Anything you feel like eating? Or don't like?"

"Anything, really," Levi replies, as Nico takes his hand again to hold out of sight.

"I like cooking. You'll have to forgive me if I experiment on you."

Levi ducks his head, trying to control his smile. "That's fine with me."

"Well, good. I might even have some DVDs in my collection that you'll approve of."

"Lord of The Rings?"

"Amongst others," Nico says, grinning up at him as he plays with his fingers. "Not that I'm suggesting we spend the whole day watching DVDs, or anything."

"I guess we have the full day to do whatever we want," Levi replies, and is proud of himself for the smirk it puts on Nico's face.

"We will."

"Anyway," Levi says, stretching against the desk and trying to stifle a yawn. "I should get back."

"I hope you're not too tired because of me?"

Levi leans against Nico before shaking his head. "No. Not in any way I don't like, anyway."

There is no one around. Levi checks again anyway then leans in to steal a quick kiss, turning away before he can get too engrossed. He's convinced he can feel Nico smiling after him.

* * *

"The only problem with me swapping shifts is that I won't have much free time to see you before Sunday."

Levi grins at the arms around his waist and steps back when tugged, straightening up a mop when they dislodge it from its bucket in the storage closet Nico's pulling him into.

"I suppose we'll just have to… make do," Levi replies, fingers already in Nico's hair to tug him into a kiss. _This_ is what he's needed ever since walking in this morning. _This_ is what he needs to make everything feel okay. Nico smiles when his back hits the door with Levi pressed against him, hands already working their way beneath Levi's scrub top. Levi is sure it's a sign that he feels the same way.

This is definitely the highlight of his day, Levi thinks, though soon forgets to think of anything but Nico. He grinds up against him, grinning when Nico's hands slot down the back of his pants to grab his ass.

"We'll just have to… take what we can get," Nico says, ducking to nuzzle at his shoulder.

"We can do that," Levi replies, swallowing hard before claiming his mouth again.

It's almost impossible getting back to work. A thud from the other side of the door interrupts them before they can get too carried away, and it takes a good few minutes of them laughing at each other trying to hide their arousal before they can go out. Nico even gets in a second squeeze of his ass since Levi is the first to leave, biting down on the inside of his cheek so he doesn't laugh out loud for it.

Taryn clears her throat to get Levi's attention, pulling his thoughts back from drifting yet again. She gives him a wink, then continues listening to a patient's diagnosis far more studiously than Levi thinks she ever has. Though she shoots an, _"everything going well?"_ out of the side of her mouth at him, not so discreetly pinching his arm.

"Yes," he whispers through gritted teeth, trying to smile, "everything is great."

"Well, you _look_ happy."

"I am."

"And so does _he_ ," Taryn adds as Nico comes to stand on the other side of the bed from where they are, winking at Levi as though he's the only one in the room.

How he's supposed to concentrate _now_ , Levi doesn't know. But he smiles back anyway, holding Nico's gaze before turning his attention back to the patient. He shifts in discomfort for the reminder of what they were almost just doing which is harder for Nico's presence, willing the day to end.

* * *

"You heading out?"

At hearing Nico's voice Levi sags in relief, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. He's been keeping an eye out for him pretending not to be for a good ten minutes, enduring two knowing looks already. "Yes."

"It's been a long day for you," Nico says, making his words sound like a question.

"Let's just say, that I don't think I've ever been this pleased for the thought of seeing my mom's basement before."

Nico smiles at that, nodding towards the door. "Let me walk you out?"

The slide of the hospital doors sends in a rush of cold air that they both shiver for; Nico more so, because he doesn't have a lab coat on. Without thinking, Levi reaches out to try to rub some warmth into Nico's arms.

"It's not so bad," Nico says, snagging his fingers to stop him then holding on to one of his hands as they walk away from the doors.

"How much longer are you here?"

"A few hours," Nico replies, groaning for it.

"Is this part of your shift swap?"

"Maybe a little."

Levi nods, taking a discreet glance around them before backing Nico up against the nearest wall. An ambulance passes behind them and Levi is sure he hears a holler out the window intended for them. Levi doesn't care. "I'm… thank you, for wanting to do that. For me—for us, I guess."

"It is for us," Nico agrees, hands at Levi's waist to pull him closer so he'll lean on him. "I want to spend some time with you that isn't hurried, or here."

Levi wants that too, more than anything. He is already picturing stolen kisses and more storage closet visits in his future, and can't wait for every one of them. But hours alone with Nico? Levi doesn't know how he's supposed to be patient for _that_. "It's going to take some work to organize our schedules," he says, squeezing Nico's arms.

"But worth it though. Right?"

Levi smiles for the flicker he sees in Nico's eyes, kissing him softly and not caring who sees. "Yes. And I happen to be very good at organizing."

"Of course you are," Nico agrees with an affectionate smile that Levi wants to know the reason for but instead just leans in to taste.

Nico cradles the back of his head to keep him close. Levi grips Nico's scrub top and leans a little more, determined to savor this moment if it's the last they'll get today. It's a reluctant sigh from Nico that breaks them apart, before he drops his head to lean their foreheads together then lets it fall back against the wall.

"I should get back inside."

"I hope it isn't too crazy."

Nico hums his agreement, then wraps Levi up in a hug. He could stay like _this_ for a while, Levi thinks as he leans into it, pressing his face into Nico's neck.

"I should let you go."

"I guess so," Nico agrees, leaning his head against Levi's. "Do you feel like maybe messaging me when you get home?"

Levi steals another kiss, which is difficult since he's smiling so hard, then squeezes Nico's hand a final time and hoists his bag better over his shoulder. "I will."

He walks home with a smile on his face, already composing a message in his head. There is a message waiting for him from Nico in the hospital cafeteria looking forlorn at the lack of food on offer. Levi sends back a sympathetic response, his stomach rumbling for Nico's description of a sandwich bar near the hospital he's apparently buying them both lunch from tomorrow.

Levi hums under his breath as he takes a shower, replaying every moment with Nico from his day. He laughs at his steamed up reflection for the buzz beneath his skin that says how happy he is, wondering if it's too soon to be planning his overnight bag.


End file.
